Zira's Family
by ILOVEKOVU
Summary: Zira, the mother of Nuka and adoptive mother of Vitani and Kovu has lived a very harsh and evil life. No one really knows where she gets her mean and evil personality from. Lions had always wondered how she became the way she is and why she's seeking out to kill for revenge. Is it really because of the death of her beloved Scar or something that happened during child hood years?
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to thank who ever took the time to read my Fan-Fic, "Zira's Family''! I hope you find it very entertaining! Please tell me your thoughts or opinions of my story after you have read the story!^^.**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cold night inside the African Savannah. The winds were cool, blowing its cool breeze among the soft grasses in the Grasslands. Inside the Grasslands stood a herd of gazelles and zebras, who were all mowing on the grass like lawnmowers. Nearby was a small hunting party of lionesses, who were from a close by pride called, "The West Land Pride". The leader of the group, "Chuki" had her eyes locked on one of the young zebra foals. She crouched down below the tall grass quietly, followed by her pride sisters who also got down as well.

"When do we attack Chuki?" asked one of the lionesses.

"That would be now my pride sister, let's go!" she replied and ran straight towards the center of both herds.

The rest of the hunting party ran behind as if they were chasing Chuki around the Grasslands. Both of the herds sensed danger and something about their instinct had told them to run away quick. Chuki growled underneath her breath and continued to run after the young zebra foal, sticking out her sharp claws and fangs. At some point, the young foal had got separated from its mother and tried calling her name. There was no response from its mother sadly and eventually Chuki brought it down with all her strong strength, going for an easy kill.

After putting the young foal to its death, the other lionesses had came up with a large male zebra for the whole entire pride. Chuki smiled, giving her pride sisters a nod and led the way back home towards the pride.

When the lionesses had made it back home into the West Land's territory, a ceremony was about to go on. It seems that the King and Queen of the pride had just given birth to their very first son or daughter. Actually, they have given birth to two cubs! Both were girls and had each of their mother's beautiful looks. The hunting party walked up inside the royal den where the royal family had slept and sat the male zebra in front of them. Before each lioness had left, they all bowed their heads and then left the King and Queen alone with their newborn cubs.

Sauda, queen of the West Land pride gave both of her daughters's a soft warm lick on the head. Hearing her two daughter's purr made her look up at her mate with a warm smile. "Oh Zuhri, the cubs are beautiful!" she smiled.

Zuhri, king of the West Land pride had walked up towards his mate and looked down at the cubs for the very first time. He was a little disappointed and wanted a son, someone who could be king after him when he passes. But after all, he was glad that he was able to have children by his beautiful mate. He smiled, "Yes, indeed my queen, they're pretty beautiful!"

"I was thinking about naming this one Saada! It was the name of my grandmother…" said the queen, who happened to look down at the light blue-eyed cub.

The king nodded while lying beside her, "Okay and what about the other one? I think I'll name her Zira!"

The queen gave her mate a soft warm nuzzle and laid her head against his bushy mane, "I love it!"

Zuhri smiled after licking the top of her forehead and glanced down at the cubs. _But which one should be the feature queen? _ He thought.

Zuhri happened to look towards the mouth of the cave, seeing a brown monkey as if she was stalking them the whole entire time. Before walking in, she cleared her throat.

"May I enter your highness?" she asked kindly. "It's time to begin the ceremony!"

Zuhri stood up with a nod, "Yes, you may Anisa!"

The brown monkey entered inside the den with a few supplies inside her hands. She was ready to mark the cub that was chosen to follow after its parent's paw-prints as queen or king. She gave the queen a hug and then looked down at the cubs with a smile. "I heard both of the cubs are females?"

The queen nodded, "Yes, we named them Zira and Saada!"

Anisa smiled, "Beautiful names for beautiful cubs! Now, which one will be chosen to be the next feature queen?"

"We haven't decided just yet..." said the King.

"Well, pick now, the ceremony will be starting in just a minute!"

Sauda knew this would be a hard decision, so she left the decision for her mate to decide. Zuhri glanced back down at the cubs. He figured since Saada was smaller than Zira, Zira could be much stronger. So he chooses Zira to follow after his paw-prints.

"I pick Zira!" replied the king. "She seems bigger and stronger than her sister Saada".

Sauda nodded, "I agree".

"Alright then, Zira it is!" smiled Anisa as she began to spread some kind of clay marking on top of Zira's forehead.

Zira happened to be in a playful mood and bit one of Anisa's fingers with a growl.

"Och! This little one is pretty strong!" Anisa chuckled.

Zuhri had chuckled as well.

"I'm so sorry about that Anisa!" the queen apologized after feeling embarrassed.

"No worries my queen! Now, I need the cub so I can begin the ceremony!"

The queen nodded and handed the cub, as she watched Anisa take Zira away and walked outside the cave. Zuhri quickly followed behind while Sauda stayed inside the cave with her other young cub Saada.

"Someday, I know you'll make me proud too!" she smiled and gave Saada a lick on her head while she was asleep.

Outside the cave, Zuhri stood on top of a rocky cliff with Anisa holding young Zira in her warm hands. Zira wanted to play fight as she pawed at Anisa's furry face.

"You're a playful little cub huh?" she chuckled before starting the ceremony.

Once all the pride members and other animals had Anisa's attention, Anisa began to hold Zira into the air like Rafiki does the other royal cubs inside the Pride Lands. The pride member's roared as the other animals cheered, accepting Zira as the feature queen of the West Land territory. Zira began looking over the land as being held into the air by Anisa. She could see everything high up with her young curious red eyes. She then giggled with a smile after a small leaf had flown pass her, tickling her small black nose. Another new Circle of Life has just started inside the West Land Pride.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It is now spring season inside the West Lands. The temperature seemed to be warm, but not too warm as the wind began to sweep up all the dead leaves from off of the ground. It's early dawn and everyone from the West Land pride was sound asleep inside the den. Next to the den stood another huge opening cave, which was the home of the royal family. The light from the sun began to shine inside the cave, making it bright as possible and also waking up the king. Zuhri stood up with a nice big yawn and stretch out his big strong body before exiting outside the cave. Zira, who's now a young adventurous playful cub happened to see her father leave. She got up and quickly ran behind with a wide smile.

"Daddy!" she yelled and leaped up by his side.

Zuhri was surprised to see one of his daughter's awake this early. He looked down at her with a small smile, "Zira, what are you doing up this early? Shouldn't you still be sleep with the rest of the pride?"

"I want to go with you daddy! I heard you get up and leave the cave. Can I go, pretty please?" she asked and made cute little puppy eyes.

Zuhri knew that the small little puppy eyes she had made was his only weakness. He wanted to say no but didn't want to upset his daughter. After all, she is his only favorite little girl.

"Hmmm, I don't know Zira. Wouldn't your mother be worried if she didn't know where you were?"

Zira sat down on her back paws and sighed, "Well yeah, but you promised me yesterday that you'll teach me about our pride and the great circle of life!"

"I know, but daddy has an important job to do right now. You'll just have to wait okay?"

Zira nodded and flatted her ears against her skull sadly with disappointment, "Okay daddy..."

Zuhri was about to take off running but noticed how upset his daughter was. He sighed and wanted to take her along, but he figured that it could be dangerous out for her while he's out patrolling the land. He started to smile and walked up closely towards her where their face could meet.

"How about when I come back, we can go for a walk and talk about our pride's history together? How does that sound?"

Zira's ears flew up as she smiled big and nodded, "Sounds great!"

"That's my little girl! Now, I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay!"

Zuhri began running off into the grassy plains while Zira kept watch until she wasn't able to see him anymore. She couldn't wait until he returned so he could teach her all about the pride's history and how she would become a queen. Out from the cave stood her young sister, Saada. She was also a young adventurous playful cub like her big sister Zira, except that she was a bit smaller. Saada quietly snuck up behind her sister and crouched down without a sound. With a tiny growl, she pounced on top of her sister and caused her to fall down hard on her belly.

"Pin ya!" Saada had smiled.

Zira frowned a bit but then smiled with a giggle, "Get off of me!"

Saada quickly jump from off of her sister's back and sat down on her back paws giggling. Zira had finally stood up and began to chase her around.

"Get back here, you!" Zira had demanded while running.

"Nope, you have to catch me first sis!" Saada had chuckled and ran fast like the wind.

Eventually Zira got tired from running and called it a quit.

"I quit!" she yelled.

Saada had stopped running and walked towards her sister with a grin, "I'm too fast for you huh slow poke?!" she teased.

Zira frowned, "I'm not slow, and I'm just tired!"

"Heh, whatever you say sis!" Saada had chuckled and began to wonder off slowly, just in case if her sister tries to sneak upon her.

Zira knew it was her chance to try to catch her young sibling while off guard and ran up with a loud growl.

"I'm going to get ya!" she yelled and pounced into the air.

Saada turned around and looked up with a yell, "Ahhhh!"

Zira had pinned Saada very hard onto the ground, which cause Saada to fall on her belly and head faced down into a pile of dirt.

Zira smirked as she jumped from off of her back, "I win, you lose sis!"

Saada got up after spitting out a patch of grass and dirt from out of her mouth, "Yeah, yeah…"

Zira chuckled, but then stopped after being distracted by a small green beetle. "Cool!" she smiled and poked it with her paw.

Saada walked up and saw the small green beetle and yelled, "Eww, gross!"

Zira chuckled and picked it up, trying to tease her sister by sitting the beetle on Saada's head. Saada screamed and took it off from her head quickly. Zira then fell on the ground and busted out laughing.

Saada frowned, "That wasn't funny Zira, and you know I hate insects except butterflies!"

Zira continued laughing hard and couldn't speak even though she tried, "T-that was h-hilarious! You s-should of s-saw the l-look on y-your face!"

"I'm telling mom!" Saada yelled.

A lioness had joined the scene and it appeared to be Zira and Saada's mother Sauda, who had just come from a morning hunt.

"What is all this commotion about? I can hear you two both yelling miles away!"

Saada ran up towards her mother almost in tears with mud and dirt on her face, "Mom, Zira is teasing me again!"

Zira stood up and ran towards her sister and mother with a smile, "Oh come Saada, you know I was just playing gee's!"

Sauda frowned a bit at Zira, "Now Zira, you know it is wrong to tease your little sister like that!" She then looked at Saada, seeing the mud and dirt covered on her face. "And you Saada, you need a bath quick!"

"Sorry Saada..." said Zira apologizing while rolling her red eyes.

"It's okay Zira!" Saada had nodded while following their mother home to the cave.

"Cry baby!" Zira had thought and frowned as she slowly walked behind them.


End file.
